Alive
by GunslingerVixen
Summary: .au ending for Jack Mercer. Jack x OC hints. might go beyond a one shot. Jack Mercer wakes up in the hospital very much alive with his brothers at his side. He realizes that while he was alive before, he wasn't truly alive. Now he really is alive.


O – N – E

 _Alive_

Everything hurt. Jack Mercer couldn't remember a time when he'd been in this much damned pain. By all accounts, that gunshot probably should have killed him. Evidently he was some kind of a lucky bastard because it barely grazed anything he actually needed to live. He'd lost one hell of a lot of blood and scared his 3 brothers shitless if their faces were anything to go by.

"Jaaaack." Angel taunted, trying to make Jack wake up fully. "You feelin good right now, aren't ya?"

"Fuck you Angel." Jack muttered weakly, sitting up in the bed, wincing when yeah, that shit hurt too. He looked at his brothers and asked quietly, "What the hell happened? I thought I was dead."

"We did too, Jack." Bobby stated quietly. He looked like hell, he hadn't slept in nearly 12 hours since Jack had gotten shot. If the girl next door hadn't rushed over and helped stop the blood.. Bobby didn't even want to think about it because that would mean they'd be burying Jack with their ma. And Bobby had personally had his fill with death. "The girl next door.. She came out and stopped the blood, then I got ya into the car, broke every damned speed record in town getting you here."

"I carried his ass, Bobby." Angel stated, giving his brother an uamused look.

The door opened and Jack saw her then.. The girl he'd seen before the world went black almost twelve hours ago. She was petite and curvy, she had this full mane of dirty blonde and light brown ringlets, these almost warm amber colored eyes.

Then he remembered what he'd asked her as he lie there on the verge and very brink of death and he felt mortified.

"He's awake. I hope you three haven't been bothering the hell out of him." Jane asked as she looked at the three other males in the room, held out a tray with four cups of coffee in them to Bobby and said "Thought you three could use a decent cup of coffee. The coffee here is shit. And of course, came to check on my favorite patient." as she walked towards Jack's hospital bed, biting her lower lip.

Jack Mercer.. At one point in time, he'd been her childhood crush, the subject of many a steamy journal entry. And now apparently, he was back in town. Finally, they were in the same place again at the same time. She mentally kicked herself. First she had to get him healed.

And then, if she got the damn nerve, anything else could come after.

She'd been through hell in recent years, she wasn't sure if she would get the damn nerve. But, it was a nice thought.

"Those vitals look a lot better." Jane remarked, noting Jack's temperature, his blood pressure, his heart rate and all the other necessary vital stats onto his health chart for his actual doctor to look over later. She looked at him and then added quietly, "You scared the fuck out of me."

"You? Try bein me." Jack said as he held her gaze a few moments. It was hard to do anything right now when everything hurt like hell and his 3 idiot brothers were in the room. She kind of looked familiar though, now that he got a closer look at her.

It hit him then. Jane Connor. The girl he had this huge thing for back in high school, back before he went on the road and became B level rock star Jack Mercer.. Back when he was still baby brother Mercer and she was this unobtainable goal or something, he'd always been a shyer guy than his three brothers.

"So.. I heard you saved my life." Jack said as he held her gaze a little longer. He saw her cheeks turn a pale pink, saw her biting her lower lip.

"I stopped you from bleeding out enough so that your brother could get you here. That's hardly saving your life, Jack." Jane said quietly, blushing under his heavy blue eyed gaze. She felt this tension between them, but it wasn't awkward like it'd been back in high school when they had Bio together that year and wound up being lab partners and she'd had such a huge crush on him.

His brothers were whispering and snickering and he glared over at them before turning his attention back to her and saying quietly, "I know you though.. From high school right?"

"Yeah. Jane."

"Jane."

God, when he said her name, she had to mentally kick herself, she was like an awkward high school girl all over again or something even though now she was too broken and jaded to dare hope for anything to happen.

Besides, not too many guys, especially around their neighborhood and the ones surrounding.. They weren't gonna go for an instant family type thing.

"Aww." Bobby teased his brother as Angel said quietly, "Hush man." before adding aloud, "You gonna ask her if she's an angel again, Jacky boy?"

"Fuck you, Angel." Jack grumbled, giving his brother a grumpy glare.

"Somebody's cranky." Bobby mused thoughtfully as he nodded to the door, so that he and his brothers could walk out into the hallway, let Jack and Jane have a moment or something. The tension in the room was so thick you could probably grab it in your hand.

The door shut and Jack said quietly.. "When I'm outta here, Jane.. I wanna take you somewhere.. I mean you did save my life."

"I stopped the blood. It was Bobby's maniacal driving that saved your life because no EMT woulda made it there in the time Bobby and your other brothers made it here." Jane said as she stared at Jack a few moments. "But okay, I'll go."

Jack smirked a little and then said quietly, "Being shot's a bitch."

"Yeah, that's why people don't go around recommending that it happen." Jane joked back, the two of them laughing a moment.

She leaned down to pull up his hospital blanket and then said with a smile, "Get some rest. I'm just glad to see you awake, Jack."

"I'm glad to be awake, Jane." Jack mused as Jane left the room, the door closing softly behind her.

He lie there a few moments, just thinking about everything and the irony in it. He was back here again, considering moving back to town permanently, living in their mother's old house with Bobby maybe, if Bobby moved back too..

He had just survived a brush with death.

Things happened for a reason.. When he thought that, he heard it in Evelyn's tone of voice, he smiled softly. He really, really missed his mom right now. And he could also sort of hear her nagging at him for not coming home sooner.

But currently, Jack Mercer was just thankful really to be alive and wondering what was in store for him now.. After they got revenge on his mother's killer, of course. Because this damned hospital bed wasn't going to stop him.

First revenge, then whatever else came next.

Bobby cleared his throat and said quietly, "We're gonna get her, Jack.. You're gonna sit this one out. We almost lost ya."

"I'm not sittin it out."

"You're damn sure not getting out of that bed, Jack."

Jack grumbled but closing his eyes, he smiled a little, resting. It felt good, being alive, arguing with his brothers, seeing a sexy girl.. Things he might not have been thrilled about before now held a whole new thrill for him.

He was getting a second chance.

* * *

Okay, this is sort of an alternate ending for Jack Mercer from Four Brothers. I'm really not sure if I'll continue beyond this because I watched Four Brothers and I drank and yeah, this idea came to me out of the blue. If you think it'd make a good continued story, full of fluff and stuff, let me know, other wise, this is just what it is, an alternate ending.

I hope to God I got everyone IC. I only really wrote Bobby and Angel in because their characters are easier for me to sort of pin down. I apologize if everyone isn't IC. But it's a one shot and damn it, at least here, on , Jack is still alive! That was the second saddest part of the whole movie!


End file.
